Angel Repentant
by Eldest Tempest
Summary: Merir Astelan has committed the ultimate shame. He gave the personal order to fire upon his Primarch, Lion El'Jonson, during the incident upon Caliban. Now imprisoned in the Rock as one of the Fallen, he is offered a chance at redemption by the current Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels, Azrael. All he has to do is find the most elusive man in the galaxy, and bring him alive.


_You were right._

For the umpteenth time that day, the phrase entered the mind of Merir Astelan, as he idled about in his cell. The words had crackled from the transmission, how long ago that was and whom it was intended for, Astelan could not say. The Rock was hardly the most hospitable of places, particularly when you were a prisoner of it. How long had he even been imprisoned? Time was hard to track when you were imprisoned, he could have spent weeks or millennia inside the prison, for all he knew. There was one thing he was certain about, however. The intent of the phrase.

_You were right_. There was only one thing _that_ could have referred to. The events that had transpired on Caliban, or, rather, what they now called the Rock. He took pride in the fact that he had not entirely misjudged, or completely led astray by the foul powers of Chaos. Astelan wasn't completely deaf to news that he occasionally received. Some of the Fallen had fallen to Chaos, which was to be expected, if you were driven out of the Imperium or transported by the machinations of the Ruinous Powers. Most Astartes would make for the Eye of Terror. That seemed to be where he differed from his fellow Astartes.

_You were right_. He _was_ right. He had little choice in the events. Having beaten down a previous insurrection, he had done the natural thing when the Dark Angels' fleet arrived over Caliban's orbit. They had received little news during the events of the Horus Heresy, and he couldn't have risked the complete fall of Caliban to Chaos. So, he had made the choice that seemed best to him. Ordering the batteries of Caliban's ground forces to open fire upon the fleet. Yet the true corruption had been on Caliban still, even after quashing the insurrection. To that day, whatever millennium it was, Astelan still regretted being unable to see that before he had given the command.

A hissing sound caused Astelan to look up from his theorizing. He was greeted with a sudden shove against one of the walls, as a ceramite-covered arm put pressure on his throat. "One move, traitor, and I'll crush your neck," A voice snarled from behind his helmet. From what Astelan could tell in the dim lighting of the cell, he bore the livery of the Dark Angels.

"Easy, brother. Release the Fallen from your grasp," Another voice rang from the outside of the cell. _That _one he recognized. The Dark Angel that held him in his grip grudgingly removed his arm from Astelan's throat.

Interrogator-Chaplain Boreas strode into the cell, as Astelan massaged his throat. "To what do I owe the honor? Another scheduled interrogation with the request to repent, I presume?"

A third voice sounded from outside the cell. "No, not an interrogation." An Astartes in Artificer Power Armour entered the cell, bearing a massive blade, his armour covered with a number of symbols and honors. Astelan didn't need to guess to know who the owner of the armour was.

"Supreme Grand Master Azrael. An unexpected honor."

Azrael sighed at the honorific. "Spare us the formalities, Astelan. Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I suppose that's true," Astelan conceded as his gaze flicked from Azrael, to Boreas, to the as-of-yet unintroduced Dark Angel, and back to Azrael. "I suppose the only reason the great Azrael would be here in person is to finally absolve me of my sins. Very well then, it's been long enough."

A fist lashed out smacking him across the face. Blood welled from somewhere in the nose, as he looked for the source. Unsurprisingly, it was the Dark Angel.

"Wit will not avail you either. Boreas has convinced me otherwise that you could be put to... better use," Azrael explained, as he gestured his head to the cell door. Just when Astelan figured that there couldn't possibly be anyone else to arrive, someone did. Clad in green-and-black Power Armour, and sporting a white lion on one shoulder pad, another Astartes lumbered inside.

"Telaris, Master of the Disciples of Caliban, First Company, and one of the chief hunters of the Fallen," Azrael introduced to Astelan, who simply shrugged.

"I suppose there is a reason you're giving introductions?" He inquired, to which Azrael nodded.

"You are a Fallen, are you not?" Azrael questioned. Astelan remained silent, both because he did not wish to answer the question and because it appeared rhetorical. Azrael simply continued speaking. "I once heard that brothers attract brothers. Perhaps it might work with you."

"Cryptic speech is hardly an explanation. I'm going to need something more concrete," Astelan deadpanned, hardly caring about the potential offense.

Telaris spoke this time, a rumble from his helmet. "We require you to find Cypher."

An uneasy silence dawned on the room as the request sunk in. "Cypher, the ever-elusive? The Fallen you can never catch?"

The Dark Angel growled from his helmet. "Traitor, I'm warning you..."

Azrael spoke oncemore with the intent of breaking the tension. "Yes, we need you to find Cypher. And bring him to the Rock to answer some... questions. As you yourself are a Fallen, it might be easier to accomplish."

"Because finding the most elusive man in the entire galaxy is easy, regardless of your allegiance," Astelan scoffed. "Well, I doubt I'll be mourned if I die on this ever-so-important quest. Nor would anyone care if I just rotted here for eternity. I'm more inclined to getting some fresh air."

"We're glad you accepted our request, Merir Astelan. Should you succeed, this could be classified as redemption," Azrael stated.

"I do not need your forgiveness, Azrael. The only ones I seek forgiveness from are the Emperor and our Primarch," Astelan replied.

"As you will. A transport will be prepared for you shortly and you will be debriefed soon. Farewell, Astelan, Repentant Angel," Azrael said before leaving the cell with Telaris, Boreas, and the Dark Angel.

Astelan watched as the door shut before turning about to think on the conversation.

Things were going to be interesting.

* * *

**'lo, everyone. Please forgive any continuity errors you may find, and if I incorrectly portrayed some characters. I'm still a tad new to 40K lore, and this is my first pure 40K story. Relatively short for a first chapter, though I hope for future chapters to be larger. Cheers!**


End file.
